De lógica y neurotismo
by Thaly Black
Summary: James Potter era asquerosamente guapo, pero a Lily no le gustaba. Por favor, si eso iba más allá de toda lógica. Lily/James


**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en este fic me pertenece. Son todos de la grandísima JKRowling y de los millonarios de la Warner. No he escrito esto con ánimo de lucro o algo así. Eso sí, la historia es mía, y como me plagies, te juro por Sirius que te meteré un buque que se llama como él por tus posaderas. Eso es todo._

_Este fic es un regalo de Navidad/Reyes/Cumpleaños adelantado para **Lauranio**. Ella pidió un LilyxJames donde ella se enamorase de él, y este es el resultado (que deja mucho que desear). Simplemente espero que os guste._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**De lógica y neurotismo**

* * *

Lily siempre, desde pequeña, había sido una personita muy racional. Tanto que a los cuatro años ya no creía en Papá Noel porque _"mamá, por favor, como va a entrar un hombre por la chimenea de una estufa de leña"_. Lo suyo, desde siempre, era la lógica aplastante. Miraba raro a su hermana Petunia que, ahí sobre los trece años cuando Lily tenía diez, se vestía con largas túnicas de colores chillones y grandes medallones con símbolos de paz. Petunia decía ser hippie, pero esas cosas no eran para Lily. La espiritualidad y todo lo que iba más allá de lo físico, lógico y _real_ no era para ella. Y Lily lo sabía.

En su opinión, el que había vuelto paranoica a su hermana era su profesor de filosofía, cuando habían dado el tema de filosofía shrámanica (porque ella había cotilleado en sus apuntes), ya que de eso iba gran parte del tema. De encontrar a un tal Nirvana, cosa que Lily no entendía demasiado bien, ni es que le interesase. Ella prefería la química, la física o las matemáticas, que si bien no eran exactamente físicas, al menos servían para aplicarlas a la vida real. No como el señor Nirvana y cuatro cosas más de las que leyó en los apuntes de su hermana.

No. Eso eran sólo tonterías, y Lily estaba completamente segura de ello.

Sin embargo, y contra todo, pronóstico, el mundo de Lily, ese en el que sólo existían sus proyectos de ciencias y las cosas lógicas y reales, se tambaleó por completo. Desde lo más hondo.

Y todo empezó el día en que le llegó un sobre de pergamino, con la dirección escrita en letra verde esmeralda y con un sello de lacre púrpura que representaba una hache mayúscula rodeada de un león, un tejón, un águila y una serpiente. Todo empezó el día en que se enteró de que era una bruja.

Todo lo que Lily había pensado hasta ese momento se desmoronó como los castillos de naipes que a veces construía su padre; pero, por otra parte, todo adquirió un nuevo sentido. Todas las cosas que la habían llevado a ser un _bicho raro_, incluso para su hermana, tuvieron una explicación lógica.

Se había acabado el hacer explotar todas las ventanas de la casa cuando se enfadaba, se había acabado lo de salir volando del columpio y, sobre todo, se había acabado el despertarse levitando a medio metro de la cama y caerse de golpe debido al susto.

Y vale que no fuese ni siquiera un poquito lógico, ni siquiera, por asomo, racional; pero era una bruja. Y eso estaba _guay_.

Pero si. La vida de Lily cambió. Cambió para siempre. De una forma en que ella, con once años, no se podía ni siquiera atrever a prever (Y también porque su ojo interior siempre había estado muy nublado, pero eso ya es otra historia).

oOo

Lily siempre, desde que entró en Hogwarts, había sido una brujita muy racional. Tal vez demasiado. Tanto que no entendía cómo en Transformaciones una sustancia (o la composición química de ésta) podía cambiar hasta convertirse en una completamente distinta. En otras palabras. No entendía cómo una cerilla, de madera, podía alterar sus átomos hasta el punto de convertirse en un clavo de acero. Eso iba en contra de toda lógica. Pero en el fondo, le gustaba bastante el hecho de poder hacerlo.

Porque en ese fondo sentía una gran pequeña inseguridad, basada en el hecho de que ella nunca había convivido con la magia, y temía que la suya le pudiese fallar en cualquier momento.

Aunque lo que Lily no entendía, ni por mucho que lo intentase, era lo de volar en escoba. No entendía como un palo con ramitas atadas al final podía desafiar a la Ley de Gravitación Universal. Eso iba contra toda lógica, contra toda ciencia y contra toda naturaleza.

Y tal vez eso explicase por qué se llevaba tan mal con los jugadores de Quidditch en general, con los de Gryffindor en particular y con James Potter en concreto.

Y Lily, en el fondo, sabía que no tenía nada que ver con el Quidditch, o con el hecho de que _ese Potter_ se hubiese metido con su amigo Severus desde el momento en el que entraron en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Eso no tenía nada que ver. En realidad se trataba de él, que era lo diametralmente opuesto a ella. Él entendía la magia, ¡por Merlín! no había más que mirarlo en la clase, que el hechizo más complicado le resultaba ridículamente fácil. Él adoraba volar, y el Quidditch, no por nada había entrado en el equipo en Segundo Año.

Y aun encima era un arrogante prepotente. Se creía el último refresco de la cantina de un concierto. Se revolvía el pelo para que pareciese que acababa de bajarse de la escoba. Se pavoneaba con una estúpida Snitch robada (y Lily siempre intentaba recordar confiscársela, abusando de su calidad de prefecta, pero claro… tendría que dirigirle la palabra para ello). Y lo peor de todo, lo que hacía que Lily no quisiese verlo ni en pintura: ¡le tiraba los trastos cada vez que se acercaba a ella!

Y vale. Vale que fuese guapo (asquerosamente atractivo sería más correcto). Vale que su sonrisa revolucionase muchas hormonas (pero las suyas no, qué va). Vale, incluso, que fuese gracioso, y que sus ojos fuesen del color del chocolate fundido. Vale a todo.

Pero a Lily le caía mal. Por mucho que Alice (su mejor amiga, concretamente), dijese que ella estaba colada por él, Lily sabía que no. Ella se conocía y, por supuesto, James Potter no le gustaba. Ni un poquito tan pequeño como un átomo. Porque, si él era todo lo opuesto a lo que a ella le gustaba y entendía… ¿no iba la insinuación de Alice en contra de toda lógica?

Aunque Lily iba a entender que la lógica, cuando se tambaleaba una vez, se tambalearía siempre.

oOo

Lily y Alice estaban sentadas las dos en un extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor, en el Gran Comedor. Y la pelirroja, que siempre había sido levemente hiperactiva, pasaba las hojas de sus apuntes de Transformaciones con bastante mala leche. Vale que faltasen tres meses para los EXTASIS, pero ella era de ese tipo de personas que prefieren ir sobre seguro.

—Potter está especialmente guapo, ¿no?—Alice hablaba con Lily pero miraba a James Potter, y si no fuese porque es su mejor amiga, Lily le habría hecho tragarse el tonito burlón—No sé, es como si se hubiese cortado el pelo, o algo.

—La verdad es que no, Alice… O sea, vale, puede que esté guapo, pero no porque se haya cortado el pelo—intentó explicarse Lily—pero no se ha cortado el pelo… ¿no te has dado cuenta de que ese… _ese_ nunca se corta el pelo?

Alice soltó una risita un tanto socarrona y se volvió hacia Lily con una gran sonrisa que denotaba un poco de superioridad.

—No, Lils. Yo no me fijo tanto en James Potter como lo haces tú—y su sonrisa se volvió inocente, de esas que ponían los Merodeadores cuando McGonagall estaba a punto de castigarlos a limpiar los inodoros de la enfermería hasta quedarse sin nudillos. Y esa sonrisa, justamente, es la que lograba librarlos del castigo. Y a Alice también.

Vale. Puede que Lily se fijase un poco en James Potter, pero eso sí, era más con fastidio que con interés. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer, si era el ser más ruidoso del planeta?

—¿Podemos irnos a clase?—Lily metió los apuntes en la mochila y miró a su amiga, que le dedicó una sonrisita pícara mientras se levantaba.

—¡Por supuesto, Lils!—y la pequeña Alice salió del Gran Comedor delante de ella, caminando como si estuviese conteniéndose para dar saltos.

Lily bufó por lo bajo. Definitivamente, su amiga no antedía a las razones de la lógica.

oOo

Lily podría llegar a reconocer (tal vez bajo tortura, de esta que consiste en astillas de bambú bajo las uñas de los pies, o tal vez tras practicar meditación con su hermana y su novio toda una tarde) que, a lo mejor sí, a lo mejor, al mirar a James Potter, desde la segunda semana de marzo en adelante, el interés predominaba sobre el fastidio, pero solo un pelín. Porque vale que ella y la filosofía de su vida se sustentaban sobre las bases de la lógica. Pero Lily Evans no era una mentirosa, y si. Tenía que reconocer que James Potter era guapo. Incluso más que eso. Que estaba muy bueno, así como el pan con chocolate untado.

Pero eso no implicaba, ni mucho menos, que le gustase. ¡Por Merlín! Para gustarle a Lily Evans había que tener cerebro, no sólo un culo mono.

Y sí, podría ser todo lo deshonesta que quisiese, pero no podía negar que James Potter era inteligente. De hecho, era más inteligente que ella, al menos en Transformaciones. Pero era tan, tan inmaduro. Que vale sí, podría ser todo lo guapo que quisiese, pero para gustarle a Lily Evans era necesario algo más que ser un listillo con buen culo. Tenía que ser un hombre, no un crío. Y, para su desgracia, no lo era.

oOo

Era el mes de abril, faltaban dos meses para los exámenes, el sol ya calentaba Escocia, y, contra todo pronóstico, Lily Evans se llevaba bien, no solo con James, sino con los Merodeadores al completo.

Todo empezó una mañana en la que Alice recibió la mala noticia de que su abuelita, de quien había heredado el nombre, había muerto. La chica se puso muy mal, y Lily y Remus (que era amigo de ambas), se quedaron con ella durante las clases, con un permiso especial de McGonagall, de esos que apenas se consiguen en el mundo. Y los amigos de Remus, también conocidos como Black, Pettigrew y James Potter se quedaron con ellos. Porque, por alguna extraña razón, esos cuatro apenas se separaban ni para ir a mear. De ese tipo de cosas que iban más allá de la lógica de Lily.

Aunque tal vez influyese el hecho de que Alice conocía a James, Sirius y Peter desde que eran pequeños. De esas cosas de la Sangre, ya se sabe.

Lily, que tenía a Alice recostada contra su hombro, nunca había tenido a James Potter tan cerca. El chico estaba de rodillas delante de la pequeña amiga de Lily, con sus manos entre las suyas, e intentando infundirle algo así como valor. Fuerzas de algún tipo.

—Alice, pequeña, no llores más, ¿vale?—James hablaba en voz baja, pero Lily podía oír todas y cada una de las palabras que decía, y que, estaban causando estremecimientos en su espalda—Sé que duele perder a la gente que queremos, pero… tu abuela, como mis padres, era muy mayor…

—Pero James…es muy injusto…—musitó Alice, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Siento decirte, Alice, que la vida no es justa—en opinión de Lily, Sirius Black era un poco cínico, pero tenía una razón como un templo.

Alice sollozó, y James la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho. Lily sintió como si un gancho le tirase hacia abajo del estómago, y se fijo que las manos de James, una de las cuales acariciaba el pelo de Alice, era enormes y de aspecto suave pero fuerte.

—Alice, pequeña, de verdad, tranquila… es ley de vida, y debes entenderlo para poder superarlo—le dijo James en voz baja.

Y Lily sintió un ridículo calor en el estómago. Calor que, por supuesto, achacó a que le había sentado mal el desayuno.

Pero cuando James… Potter la miró a los ojos y le dijo que, por favor, llevase a Alice a que se tumbase un rato, Lily se quedó mirando los ojos oscuros de James y se sintió perdida, o flotando, o algo por el estilo. Y, contra todo pronóstico, le hizo caso.

Por eso Lily estaba tan alterada a mediados de abril. La lógica no servía. Su lógica había desaparecido, y la dejaba a ella, sola y a veces temblorosa, ante la arrolladora (e insistente) personalidad de James Potter, que no le gustaba nada, nada de nada. Qué va.

Pues no, la verdad es que James no le gustaba a Lily. Le encantaba. Por algo totalmente ajeno a su voluntad y que ella no sabría definir. Pero… después de darse cuenta de que, además de asquerosamente guapo e insoportablemente inteligente, era maduro, cuando se ponía en el papel… ¿cómo no iba Lily a darse cuenta de que sus ojos del color del chocolate fundido brillaban de una forma especial cada vez que la miraba?

De hecho, el día que se descubrió a sí misma sonriendo por que James se había revuelto el pelo, le entraron ganas de suicidarse, o algo así, pero como todavía no había terminado los EXTASIS no podía permitirse ese lujo.

Y fue una tarde de abril, un viernes, concretamente, cuando James se sentó a su lado en la biblioteca, y la miró a los ojos.

Una tarde en que Lily le dedicó una sonrisa y luego dejó que su pelo rojo cayese sobre su hombro, para evitar que él la viese sonrojada. Esa misma tarde en que él le apartó el pelo de delante de la cara y se apoyó con el codo sobre la mesa, como si quisiese ponerse cómodo para verla bien.

Lily lo miró y se le aceleró el corazón. Se sentía ridícula al reaccionar así ante él, pero estaba cerca, _demasiado_ cerca, y sus ojos, de ese color tan dulce, brillaban de forma especial.

—¿Qué quieres, James?—preguntó ella, con un hilo de voz.

La sonrisa de James, esa tan adorable que lograba que hasta McGonagall se enamorase de él durante unos segundos, no encerraba ningún tipo de buenos presagios. Por eso cuando él se acercó un poco más a ella y susurró:

—A ti…—las pecas de Lily desaparecieron para dejar paso al sonrojo.

Porque ella lo quería a él. No porque fuese asquerosamente guapo e inteligente. Tampoco porque fuese maduro, a veces. Lo quería por su sonrisa de niño, porque, desde que habían empezado Hogwarts siempre, directa o indirectamente, había cuidado de ella, se había preocupado por ella.

Porque él le había demostrado, con la muerte de sus padres, lo que era ser fuerte, lo que era sobreponerse. Porque Lily no lo vio llorar, aunque sabe que sí lloró. Porque James era humano. Tan humano que tenía errores, y el más grande de ellos, tal vez fuese quererla. Pero ya que la lógica se había disipado y la ciencia consistía, mayormente, en ensayo y error, Lily se lanzó a la piscina. Aunque no tuviese agua.

—Yo… yo también a ti—musitó, un par de segundos antes de que James la besase, con un codo apoyado en la mesa de la biblioteca y la otra mano enredada en su pelo.

Y Lily sintió como su estómago burbujeaba y se contraía con el roce de los labios de James contra los suyos. Porque sus dedos se aferraron a su corbata para mantenerlo cerca y no dejar que se escapase. Porque ese beso sabía dulce, como a chocolate líquido, y era infinitamente mejor que éste.

Porque el amor no sale en los libros y carece de toda lógica, pero cuando llega es casi peor que un terremoto y un huracán, porque la vida de Lily, después de esa tarde, no volvió nunca a ser la misma.

Porque James seguía siendo insoportable, pero ya no importaba. Ya nada importaba.

Sólo él.

* * *

_  
_

_¡Bien! Aquí estamos. Espero que os haya gustado y todo eso._

_Una aclaración:  
_

_En la filosofía shramánica, nirvana es el estado de estar liberado tanto del sufrimiento como del ciclo de renacimientos. Es un concepto importante en el hinduismo, yainismo y budismo y suele alcanzarse mediante diferentes prácticas y técnicas espirituales._

_Si tenéis cualquier otra duda preguntad que os lo aclararé. Y gracias por leerme.

* * *

  
_

**.:Thaly:.**_  
_


End file.
